


Promises

by syredronning



Series: Never ever fic [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Never ever fic challenge - things I wouldn't ever want to write. Rescued from livejournal comments. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.Songfic.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Never ever fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539211
Kudos: 12





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> _Spock/McCoy on a date at a Beatles concert (virtual, time travel, whatever). At least there's sort of canon that Spock knows who the Beatles are._ (In the novelization for the 2009 movie, one of the questions wee!Spock answers in his little learning pod is about the songwriting of Lennon/McCartney.)

The streets were rather crowded, as it could be expected on a normal January day in mid-twentieth century London. Cars were honking, breaks were squealing, people were talking, laughing, living. In the middle of the noisy, slightly smelling chaos (they still used combustion engines), Spock pulled McCoy forward in a completely untypical haste.

"Where are we going?" McCoy asked. "We were supposed to meet Jim in an hour. At the other end of the city."

"We will be there in time." Spock steered him around a corner, and suddenly McCoy could hear music. It sounded faintly familiar.

"Somebody playing…?" McCoy asked and looked around, but the musicians weren't anywhere to be seen. Then they bent around another corner, and he almost shoved into people who were already gathered there, looking up into the sky.

Or to a rooftop, rather.

The guitar sound was rough, the lyrics sharp.

Get back, get back.  
Back to where you once belonged  
Get back, get back.  
Back to where you once belonged.

"Uh, Spock –"

"Shh." Spock pulled him to the other side of the street which allowed them getting a little peek at the persons on the rooftop.

"What is it?" McCoy whispered.

"It is the last performance of the Beatles."

"The Beatles?"

The song finished with a little drum solo and some people were clapping.

"A famous pop group of the twentieth century," Spock added. "They strongly influenced modern music."

"Of course I know who the Beatles are. I'm just surprised that you know them."

"They were a favorite of my mother."

"Oh."

The next song started, a first sad line dancing in the wind.

Don't let me down, don't let me down.

Their hands found each other, fingers lacing without thinking.

Nobody ever loved me like she does,  
Ooh she does, yeah she does.  
And if somebody ever loved me like she'd do me,  
Oh she'd do me, yeah she does.

The song was all about needing someone – wanting someone so much that you were ready to beg for it. It hurt McCoy to listen even though he probably didn't have a tenth of the emotional connection with the song that Spock had.

I'm in love for the first time.  
Don't you know it's gonna last.  
It's a love that lasts forever,  
It's a love that has no past.

McCoy's grip tightened. Lord, yes, he loved Spock, more than he'd ever thought he could love anyone, but he had lived through too much to ask for a love that lasted forever. And a love without past… there was no such thing. But they could try. They could make it as if.

Don't let me down, don't let me down.  
Don't let me down, don't let me down.

The song stopped with a last accord of the guitar.

"I won't, Spock," McCoy whispered shakily. "I won't let you down. I promise."

Spock nodded wordlessly. They kept holdings hands until the police arrived and the concert ended. Then they left to find Jim.

They never again spoke of this day. They didn't need to.


End file.
